The Hunter and the Hunted
by Krimzey
Summary: It only takes one person to pull the trigger and it takes only one bullet to make a difference. Though, in the world of blood hungry demons, one bullet might just not be enough.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello again! Welcome to another random story, but this time it's with Vampires. Anyway, I have about Eight-to-Nine chapters for this little novel. I already have the ending in mind, but I won't give that away anytime soon. So this stories main pairing is Sasuke and Naruto, but there is a little time where another character flirts madly with Naruto, other than that… Read on.

Summary: Follow Naruto and Sasuke in a life changing journey to defeat the Vampire Lord. They plan to end the thousands of years the human race has suffered through and to bring humanity back into the rightful place of most feared kings.

Warning: Swearing, Blood, Violence, Gore, Angst, Romance, BoyxBoy, and I guess Nudity? (Not all these apply in this chapter, but on the ones further, so be warned.)

**The Hunter and the Hunted**

'_Watch the sky for me?_

_Watch the night._

_I'll be there for you, in star light, right?_

_As your feet touch the ground, I'll be floating along._

_Watch the sky for me, tonight.' _

_Chapter one;_

_The Nighttime Start!_

The streets are empty and cold, not a soul lingers in the distance. Dense fog is scattered about, escaping from only lord knows where. Birds fly shyly overhead in the night sky, making sure their flutter is nothing more but a whisper of the wind. Shadows jumped wall to concrete evading any light that stalked past. To make things at all seeable for wandering strays, there was the full moon, which casted a bright radiance, and small beams coming from the windows high up on the sides of buildings. Other than that, stars above could be witnessed clearly, giving only little comfort.

Everything was silent to a point where not even a great wax moth could be guided through this blinding and deafening darkness. Well that was up until a moment. Small clicks against the pavement echoed down an open alleyway that was drenched with whisky and vodka. The tang was almost overwhelming to an instant of retching and putting ablaze your sense of taste and smell. Luckily one held their dinner contents in with hollow breaths as they emerged away from that disturbing pathway. Out into the open they stroll, on the empty streets that stretched around all over town. Yet there was a reason to this, a mission of lure.

"Sasuke…" The voice whispers into a small microphone placed inside the cuff wrapped securely around an oddly natural tanned wrist. At first there was no reply, only the quiet, but when the silhouette got antsy there was no longer tranquility when a stern voice replied from the earpiece of the two piece set.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Do I really have to wear this? How is it even going to _attract_ anything?" Naruto glanced down into a puddle to see his reflection. Eyes full of vibrant blues stared back very unsure, while golden strands; one would consider being as bright as the sun, hung low over his eyes and pleading softly to be cut. He bit his lip looking even further into the murky waters reflection. Upon his head hung down two long and plump white bunny ears, around his neck hugged a collar, lower his bare broad shoulders were clearly shown (Many did frown upon that), his chest region was suffocated tightly by a bright orange corset, and both legs were snuggled in fishnet stockings. He refused to accept the acknowledgement of wearing shoes lifting his unfortunate and aching heels about five inches off the ground. To make it even worse, he knew it was even there from all the pokes and prods he got from wrecked men at the bar, was a little white cotton ball that rested right upon his rear end. Of course he got called out at many of times; this was a very distasteful outfit, especially for a man to be wearing it. All those looks he got just made his stomach turn in knots and not in the good way.

"Of course you have to wear it Naruto! You know how sex appeal brings out the creepiest of Nightwalkers and from what I'm reading, our prey tonight is a very uncanny being. Listen to this, says right here he's killed over twelve prostitutes, all female I might add, in just about week. Over some blood lust or maybe even just the fact he was a starting vampire. Hell he's even gone and raped all his helpless victims before putting them to an ending demise. Think of all those poor things Naruto, brutally being violated and then drained of life source and left in the streets to die." The other told in more or less a composed manner, it was as if there wasn't really any worry, it was just another vampire to destroy, was it not? Sasuke was sure enough smug with his recent research; the man always had to be just so self-satisfied.

Naruto could hear a rustle of papers and instantly decided that Sasuke was actually telling the truth. He trembled with impulsive chills. How could the blood sucking vermin live with themselves after attacking the innocent? Gore, repulsive in more than one way to explain and so was the thought of being a Nightwalker. Never to see the sunrise, never to experience the warmth of a lover's touch, never to taste the abundance of flavors, no one deserved that kind of life. Naruto gritted his teeth thinking of all the other horrors of being undead. He hated this job for one reason and it was something that made him fight to breathe at night and made him struggle to awake in the morning.

"You're not making me feel any better about this Sasuke. What even makes you so sure he's still out here in this damned city? What makes you sure he'll even chase after me!" There was a roar of hysterical laughter from Sasuke. It was loud enough to sting at Naruto's sensitive ears. A certain _someone_ was getting way too much amusement from this. Naruto quickly plucked out the earpiece for a moment and gave a deathly growl into the microphone around his wrist. He took a quick glance around, just to make sure nothing was snooping around or planning to attack him anytime soon, and then put the earpiece back in.

"Relax Naruto you'll be fine, especially when you're wearing that _appealing _outfit, every man would be lured to you," Naruto found something odd in his partners wording, "I'm just a block away and if you get in some kind of trouble, I'll sprint over and save your ass. So stop being a stubborn mule and just look around for our vampire, before he decides to pack up and leisurely walk into another town. Then we'll have to go after him and start this all over again. Do you really want that dobe?"

Did Naruto just hear the word _dobe_? He clicked his tongue in thought and gave a glare like none other to the barren sky.

"No I don't want to start all over on this stupid mission, but answer me this Sasuke… Are you drunk? You never call me such names unless you're either intoxicated or I had set someone's house in flames."

"Me? Drunk? No, Naruto you must be hearing things or something. I'm completely sober and I'm sure it was just a slip of the tongue if anything."Sasuke sounded truthful, but Naruto questioned further anyway.

"Are you sure?" The blond cooed curiously.

"Yes I'm sure! Okay, now can you please just find this asshole so we can go home and get some sleep?" So that's what it was! The bastard was tired and probably bored just standing around. Naruto felt mutual about that.

"Fine you grump, but I can't keep any promises about anything. I mean these streets are totally vacant! I'm telling you that it's pointless for us to just stand around. We could have already bombarded into his house and shot the damned son of a bitch up! Hell I bet the vampire already booked it before we'd ever get the chance to catch him." The blond's voice sounded bitter, Sasuke could easily tell this and tried to compromise.

"Naruto, don't be an idiot! I'm positive he's still in this town and once we catch him, we can go get that disgusting food thing you like so much. So until then be careful and alert! Do you not remember what I taught you? Deserted places are a favorite for them to hide in and with that anything can go wrong within a matter of seconds." It was words of wisdom of course, that last part, but to the impatient blond it was just another obnoxious tease.

"Yah, whatever Sasuke," Naruto replied in an irritated tone, but didn't hold onto his anger for long. Replaced by fear, he suddenly went milky pale and all movement ceased. His whole body turned around by the heel and surprisingly, nothing was there. It was as clear as before. The shadows must have been taunting the poor blond. Still his heart flung to life in high speed and his brain was processing thoughts like no other. He swore a dim outline had moved from the corner of his eye. It could have just been his imagination. Sasuke was rambling on about something in his ear, but he couldn't make out even the simplest of words. A relieved sigh escaped from his nostrils feeling the alarm die down and his beating heart tried to recreate to its normal speed.

As his eyes averted away for the slightest second, all time stopped and blue orbs watched in horror as a pair of fangs appeared right over his neck. He didn't even have time to scream as he heard a blood curdling sound of a _crunch_. Out of pure instinct, Naruto rammed his elbow into the icy body behind him. The impact was strong enough for the blond to break free, but with a cost. Blood was now draining all down his neck and shock was setting in, along with adrenaline. He made a dash for it and successfully put some distance between him and the attacker.

"Sasuke, I've been bit, SASUKE!" He screamed into the microphone and made a right into a long passage with buildings towering on each side. To him, in his eyes, they were reaching the heavens that colored with variety of pinks and greens.

"Naruto, calm down, I need you to tell me what's going on."

There was a pause as Naruto seemed to be lost on something floating around, but the blond spoke eagerly within seconds once back into a better awareness of his surroundings,

"I-I got attacked from behind, he bit me and I hit him, hard in the stomach. I was able to escape and... And… Sasuke, dear god there's a llama right in front of me." Everything was hushed between the two. Sasuke mainly stopped talking in confusion while Naruto lost all sense in reality. The disoriented blond kept his stare to the tall mixture of a camel and a black sheep standing there in front of him. The creature moved its jaws in a chewing motion and its eyes were plain and dull with a half lidded pair of eyelids. Naruto tried to be sly and careful not to upset the preoccupied beast. He surely didn't want to get spit on.

"What?" Sasuke quietly questioned, though it startled the blond, who believed to be alone at the moment.

"Sasuke there's a llama!" Naruto repeated loudly in dismay. Was he supposed to run from this new found animal? They surely weren't supposed to live here in the city. Last he had checked, or rather had been reading; llama's domesticated from South America and at that, wasn't it a country very far from here.

"Naruto, you got bite by a Psychotic. You're going to be seeing things, alright? Just remember the vampire will always be in its original form. Now, how bad are you bleeding? Can you answer me that?"

Naruto's eyes traveled a long distance to find his stretched out and extremely shaky hands; they were dripping with crimson thick liquid. It was like a nightmare. He was sure that it had to be blood and not an illusion! It was clearly his own blood!

"Dear god Sasuke, there's so much blood… My hands, they're covered in red and it won't stop!" The poor boy sounded as if he were going to be struck with terrified tears.

"The vampire didn't have enough time to put in the haemostatic, shit…" Sasuke had cursed under his breath, but Naruto sure enough heard it and went into even more dread.

"H-Haemostatic, what is that?"

The walls jumped out at Naruto, making him stumble back. He began to slowly trot down the passageway covered in red roses to escape from the random slime dripping from the sky and the llama trailed after with a new found expression, or rather, a cheeky smile.

"It's a substance that stops you from bleeding to death from the puncture wounds. It allows the victim to live long enough for the vampire to get its meal and then if they feels like letting you go, it gives you the rest of the dose. So you can continue to live on and later they come back to feed from you and it'll only start a whole cycle, until you die of course. That's something none of us want. Though, you escaped before the haemostatic could be released and it could get very dangerous if not treated immediately." Sasuke sounded out of breath after his long and insightful statement; his breathing even began to sound heavier.

"Sasuke, please hurry… I'm scared." The last part was never meant to be understood or even brought to light, but of course Sasuke caught it and the raven felt horrible at that moment. So with a soothing tone, as if talking to a child, he gave further instructions,

"I know, just hang on alright. Put pressure on the wound and try not to pass out... God Naruto, whatever you do, don't pass out. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Naruto lazily leaned against a long green flower stem, with one hand firmly grasped onto his injured neck. He wanted to continue to talk with his friend, but he couldn't find the strength and his brain was pounding painfully against his skull, causing it much difficulty to come up with a single thought. His tongue was in taste and personality equally bitter. Every part of the blonde's body was shaking from both the sudden pain, which slowly did increase, and the realization he was a sitting duck until Sasuke came to rescue him. Any moment now, the vampire would catch up and it would all come to a devastating end. Naruto had no weapon in hand and he couldn't put up a fight like this. All he could do was wait and wish that the morning sun would aid him, if God decided to help this stranded blond.

Time did fly by, but he couldn't tell how much. His vision blurred and things danced around him. Colors swirled into globs making everything hard to distinguish out through his eyes. The llama had turned into random shapes, some scary while others were familiar. At one point there was a fox with nine tails, trotting along and then stopping to see the blond. Yet in due time the fox had gone away with laughter and it was nicely silent again.

Naruto's head shot up from its slump when hearing strident footsteps approach his way.

"Sasuke," He bit his cheek realizing it was in fact not his friend. Naruto held his breath and prayed this was just another illusion. There standing at the only escape from the trap, Naruto had somehow placed himself in, a towering vampire stalked. The demon's mouth hung open wide to show off sharp fangs which extend making it clear on the intent. A black tongue had darted across pale lifeless lips and eyes vivid red stared down its trembling victim.

"_There you are bunny…_" Its voice was hoarse and full of wintry features. Naruto's spine crawled all of the sudden seeing all the friendly hallucinations had vanished into something much darker.

"Get away from me!" Naruto barked out and managed to take a step back as the other took a step forward. The retreat was cut short when the space went thinner and the blonds back had hit against another wall. Gingerly his left hand traced the wall for any loose bricks or something hidden and would be used for better advantage. Why Sasuke couldn't let him bring one simple knife, was out of his knowledge.

"_You can't escape anymore bunny, you're stuck here with me. Now hasn't anyone told you my little rabbit? No, they haven't, had they! I'm the big bad wolf of this town and you're the beautiful prey of mine for tonight. So delectable to just eat up right here in this filth alleyway, maybe that's what I'll do and bleed you dry? Then, then I'll skin you my little rabbit and make you into a nice blanket for the upcoming winter nights_." The demon seemed to be swooned at the idea, though Naruto was beyond repulsed and if his face didn't show such disgust, his words surly did.

"Get away from me you fucking freak! Don't you dare put your filthy hands on me!" His voice cracked and it came to a surprise for him, since he had stored so much hateful venom in the tone, but the vampire didn't seem to notice this too much.

"_It'll be quick, I promise. The pain is just for a moment and then the rest makes up for it bunny. You'll be in bliss just like the rest of them._" The vampire swiftly pinned both of Naruto's hands above them and lowered his head against the heat coming off from the humans neck.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut feeling something sharp run against his tender skin. He whimpered and refused to watch his faith be sealed. The vampire kept whispering something and it felt like eternity until finally something happened. There was a sudden deadly hiss and Naruto felt droplets splatter against his scrunched face. He held his breath and slowly opened his watery eyes, just in time to see the vampire fall limply to the side. A thud, then silence. Blood covered the demons entire head and more fluid kept pouring from the gaping hole in its skull. Red was covered also along the wall, and ground, just about everything was drenched in the thick liquid, even he.

"Told you I'd save your ass, miss me at all?"

Naruto felt relieved and his eyes tried to pry away from the scene before him and over to the other who spoke delighted. A smile wearily stretched onto the blondes lips.

Handsome would be only one of many words to describe Sasuke. Sasuke was just, beautiful. His scavenging orbs were usually darkened like the midnight sky. He had thick hair, that was spiked in the back like an exotic birds, the length of each strand roamed closely to the shoulders, and the hue of his mane matched in similarity of a raven's shade blue. Finally what set this mysterious man apart from almost everyone else was his pale skin that appeared milky like cream or maybe even in similarity of the undeads.

The hunter strolled over, his grasp still firm on the revolver and the features on his face were unreadable. In a flash Sasuke pulled the trigger and had shot three more times into the vampires motionless corpse. Naruto flinched to the shots, but there wasn't any sound to be startled by, rather the glimpse of blood escaping in gushes into the air. That was what got the blond to look away so quickly. Sasuke noticed this and gently smirked. _Doesn't Sasuke just notice everything?_

"Grow up already Naruto, you're being such a baby… God, I'll never understand why you wanted to be a hunter so badly if you can't even stand a little blood." The raven mumbled and put his weapon back into a waistband holster, which securely snuggled around him. He expected Naruto to yell like the devil was chasing after, like always had been done when Sasuke stated such a comment, but tan lips sealed tight as the world went black for blue eyes.

"Shit Naruto!" Sasuke was luckily hasty enough to catch his partner in both his strong arms. The man gave a sigh only a bit glad Naruto didn't weigh so much. He managed to lift Naruto in his grasp, in a bride style way, hopefully not hurting the blond too much. Taking a long look at the unmoving other, Sasuke sighed.

"You idiot…" The raven had muttered. They then made a departure from the alleyway and back on the road leading to home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two;

Waking Up

Part One of Two

* * *

Naruto's eyes shot open and his body immediately sat up. There was pain from his actions, but it died down enough to ignore. To his blurred vision, he was in a normal looking room. In fact the bed he rested upon, the bland colored walls, and the single small dresser in the far corner, had reminded him of something. It was all very familiar. Had heaven copied his own bedroom? The blond jumped when something tugged at the sheets. Curiously he glanced over to see a sleepy Sasuke kneeled at the foot of his bed. It looked as if he had been restless for a few nights.

"You're finally awake…" The raven mumbled while he prompts up his head from the mattress. Dark colored orbs met lighter and they kept the hold of a stare.

"How long was I out?" Naruto questioned while unconsciously bringing a hand to his neck.

"Over two days had passed and a couple hours as well. It's dark out now, if you're wondering. Also don't fret about the bite, nothing too serious, so says the doctor, since the blood was able to clot. He told me though, that a bleeding was good for you, since the bad blood escaped from your system," Sasuke had rolled his dark and flawless eyes, "Bad blood, as if there is such a thing! The man who wrapped you up in that bandage around your neck gave me a lecture on how greatest king's paid real money to get them cut. I just nodded the whole time thinking to myself how crazy this doctor was." He gave a dark chuckle and added a small and classical smirk into the mixture, defiantly confusing Naruto.

"Sasuke… I was bit! Am I going to turn into one of them, one of those monsters we've been hunting and killing for years? How is this not a big deal you fool!"

Sasuke suddenly stood, making Naruto scoot away until his back gently pressed up against the walls surface. Rage seemed to be nestled in the raven's eyes. Sasuke looked as if he were ready to lash out at the blond, though that was something very rare. Naruto clenched onto the sleeve of his shirt, becoming timid, but at the same time eager enough to defend himself if need it be.

"I'm the fool? Naruto if you would have taken my advice and focused on the damn mission than maybe you wouldn't have gotten bitten by that bloodsucking parasite in the first place! You're too damn weak!" Sasuke immediately wished to retake the words he said, but it was too late, Naruto had jumped at the gun and as well shared a similar irritation.

Such frustration was drenched in the blonds yelling voice,

"Do NOT say it's my fault bastard! I am sure as hell not the weak one here either! You could have just let me kept a knife for protection or-"

The raven cut the other off with sharp and swift words,

"Naruto, have you learned absolutely nothing! I swear everything I tell you goes one ear out the other," Sasuke rubbed the bridge of his nose and took a step towards Naruto, who reacted as if a wild animal approached, "I didn't let you bring a weapon on this mission, because you could have done more damage to yourself than the vampire. A Psychotic can make you see things, you know? I've witnessed people tear out their own guts, slit their own throats, and gouge out their eyes, all from what they see in those hallucinations… I just didn't think you'd actually get bit, I thought you could have handled yourself better than that. Guess I was wrong. So starting now, we're not going anywhere near the Psychotics."

"It was only one mistake Sasuke. You can't keep it against me because of it." Blue eyes gazed away and set to a lower standard, which was the floor.

"One mistake that could have gotten you killed or worse…"

"What about this then," Naruto gestured his hand to the injury from previous night and gave a menacing glare up to the raven, "Are you going to shoot me in the head or make it classy and ram a wooden stake through my heart?"

Sasuke looked over to the other in disbelief, forgetting when he had adverted his eyes in the first place.

"Naruto, don't be stupid, you're not going to turn! Not as long as I am here and still breathing. Besides you shouldn't at all worry about turning, you should worry on blood loss if anything. You can't turn unless you get bit by a Pure Blood, but I highly doubt you'll ever get to see one in your lifetime. The Pure's are something of a hidden treasure, difficult to find and well guarded by ancient beings… " For some reason Sasuke was greeted by the silence and he was sure a question lingered near. He was right.

"Sasuke what is a Pure Blood?" Naruto's head tilted to the left in absolute wonder and curiosity, like a child of course, and that is what annoyed Sasuke.

"How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Until I can remember again, you know how my memory is." Bad, apparently.

Sasuke sighed and his hand tightened around his waist. "Well… Being the idiot you are, I'll dumb it down, again."

"Hey! Don't be so mean to me you asshole!" The two glared at each other, again.

"Do you want me to continue or not,"

Naruto nodded and kept his lips in a firm line to restrain from any further chattering. Sasuke saw this and gave a slight smirk before starting again,

"Alright… So what a Pure Blood is, well, they're a vampire born from a family line of vampires."

"I thought vampires couldn't have children?"

"They can't, uh, they can, but it's only on a special night once every five years or so. Some call it the Red Moon. I'm sure you know what that is."

"Yup, I sure do!" The blond began so smugly, "It's when the moon turns red and the vampires get god like strength!" Naruto raised a fist feeling triumphant for answering the supposed question.

"That was a figure of speech. Of course you know what it is,"

And the blond lowered his hand if defeat. Sasuke tried to retrain himself from a chuckle.

"Anyway, Pure Bloods are the vampires made from the Red Moon. They have the ability to turn anything into their kind… Even the ones already dead and buried six feet under, the bastards are just that powerful."

"Sasuke, are we ever going to be assigned a Pure Blood?"

The raven lightly shook his head before giving a verbal answer.

"No. I'm not stupid enough to go after one and like I said they'll be hard to find."

"Why not Sasuke, can you not just imagine all that bounty we'll get for just one? I'm sure you can find a Pure in a flash! For god sakes you can do anything, you're Sasuke god damn Uchiha-!"

Before either of them really knew what was happening, Naruto ended up holding his cheek in shock and was sprawled against the bed. The raven could hear curses escape the blond and he finally realized he had slapped Naruto. His body gave a shiver, but other than that no other thing expressed remorse for the action.

"Don't you ever say that name again!" The words came out like venom, because a certain blond should have kept his trap shut about Sasuke's surname.

"You're such a bipolar prick…" Naruto bit back and returned to his original position, which was being curled up against the wall.

"Naruto," Sasuke cooed his name in a more or less yielding manner, " I'm sorry, it's just I couldn't get a single night of shut eye for the past few days and you damn well know how I am with talking about this kind of stuff! You take it so lightly and it makes me sick to the stomach. I always have to go over things with you and it gets me so agitated that you just don't learn. Hunters should never be the hunted and when word gets out that you got bit by a newbie Vamp, we'll never hear the end of it. So do you at all understand how bad that makes my family name and your name as well? How bad that makes us look? We just can't afford another slip up."

"What about that stupid outfit you made me wear? Won't someone be laughing about that?" The blond gave a quick puff of his cheeks, a gesture Sasuke had never understood. Was it supposed to mean something?

"No shame in looking good, is there?" He finally answered in a mellow tone. The blond rose up a little to this.

"Whatever you pervert, I'm just glad I don't have to wear that stupid thing again." That's what he thought.

"I'm only what you make me and you never know, I still have that cute little outfit somewhere you'll never reach. So botch something again and I'll make you stride through town during the day and nothing will shadow you from all the glory." Sasuke chuckled under his breath seeing the horrified look he got from Naruto. Though it was meant as a mere tease, Sasuke was actually halfway serious. The raven cleared his throat, "Now, get yourself cleaned and I'll go get dinner started. Then tomorrow we'll go into town for our reward and get the next mission."

"I hope our mission is somewhere far away… I hope for Chicago."

"A little far, don't you think? Why don't you like hunting in our town, it's just about safer than any other place and we don't have to worry about who'll like us and who won't." The raven had a valid point. People in this small city were friendly, most the time, and if to hunt here they didn't have to deal with unfamiliar terrain.

"Too many of the same faces, I'd like to see something new. You know?"

"No. Not really."

There was the silence again, returning like a stray dog, as Naruto adjusted in his bed.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?" Sasuke replied with a tune of a hum.

"Can we not ever do solo again, I hate walking around at night all by myself and it really creeps me out."

"Well after what happened two nights back… I would be dumb to let that happen again."

"Thank you." Such a sweet voice so unfamiliar, Sasuke had sworn someone else had been in the room. Yet, it was only him and Naruto. Just them, as it had been for years now.

"For what?"

"Everything." They locked eyes once again. The beautiful glimmer from the blue orbs sent Sasuke in a pool of gratefulness to be blessed with Naruto. The blond did just more than make him feel at home again. He smirked with a shrug.

Sasuke quietly got up and left the room with a tad of regret for leaving, but he would see Naruto immediately again. He shut the door and cursed under his breath,

"Don't thank me yet…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I want to be a vampire hunter!" A silence lingered in the air as two eyes locked onto each other so intensely that if a stranger were to walk between them, the unlucky soul might just combust into flames. It seemed that time just stood still as the tension thickened. No one simply just becomes a hunter by demand at this day and age. To even say vampire aloud was a horrible idea.

The older of the two sneered at the younger and delusional other. The older then took a swig of whisky from the canteen that was holstered around his waist, along with other things, and finally began to speak up.

"What on earth? Listen kid, being a hunter is tough shit and ain't at all easy. So stop with that dumb talk and get out of here. Just go run along back to your mommy and daddy." The man slightly growled while his eyes kept their menacing glare to the child before him.

"I can't you bastard…"

"Now why not? Please don't tell me you're lost…"

"No you jerk! I can't go back to them, because they're all dead! Each of them was killed by filthy blood sucking creeps! The damn demons attacked us in our own home! I want revenge so bad, I'll do anything for it… I swear. I heard from the streets you were even looking for a new partner to help get rid of those vermin…"

Random strangers standing by watched the event taking place, not a word was spoken amongst the crowd, just blank stares.

The vampire hunter sighed inwardly and adjusted in his seat.

"Alright kid fine, let's see what you got…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Naruto, it's time to get up!"

In a sluggish manner a golden man tried to emerge from the comfort and warmth of his bed. Opening both of his eyes he yawned and stretched out his arms, which caused a small 'pop' from the sudden movement of joints. It didn't take long for him to be reminded about the uncomforting fee of wearing bandages; they itched like none other around his neck. Standing, his feet collided with the cold wooden floor and it set an effort to hurry, he began such a journey to the bathroom in search of something fresh. Since the robe he went to bed in had slipped off and was probably still damped from the bath before, it was better to have something new.

Stopping in the middle of the hallway he looked out the window, the blonds blue eyes perked in excitement. Frost had covered most the sight, but if one were to see past, they would witness a beautiful view of the city covered in dazzling white.

"Wah, no way, could it really be! It's winter!" The blond was so preoccupied with the scene outside; he didn't know that someone else was as well enjoying the view. A dry throat cleared itself, which did catch one's attention, and a voice finally spoke out of the blue causing Naruto to jump.

"Where… Are your cloths idiot?"

Sasuke tried his best not to sound at all crippled in his attempt to gain an explanation, but his voice did crack. All he had planned to do this morning was tell Naruto to hurry and get ready. He didn't expect to find the blond striding around their home… In the nude, naked, in the birthday suite, whatever it was called! Who would do such a thing in their own home, who on earth does that? Though Sasuke couldn't lie, he was most engrossed. The flushed other, standing before him, did have interesting traits. He admired the naturally copper colored skin. For he could never get that coloring, even for all the hours he stood under the blazing sun, the raven was left with his abnormally pale features. That god given quality, which was shamelessly blessed upon Naruto, made him only rue the boy. It could have been more of a jealousy than anything, but there was more to really look at than just that.

Especially those big blue eyes that Sasuke constantly was reminded of everyday, they always had managed to shroud different emotions from him. Though as if it were magic the crystal serenity, that was very entertaining to get lost in, within seconds could be turned to an ocean of waves at war with each other and usually unlucky Sasuke was caught in the middle drowning. He never knew how he won arguments with those adorable eyes that were just peering into his lonesome soul. Lonesome, was an understatement. Sasuke snapped back into reality seeing a blond blur run past, covering the most private parts with both hands. The raven cursed inwardly for not being able to catch a glimpse quick enough.

"Stupid Sasuke, I was just going to the bathroom now to get clean ones! So close your eyes stupid, stupid!" Naruto had dashed down the hall to retreat into the bathroom. Sasuke at that moment tried to restrain himself from staring at the nicely round shaped ass which was just escaping from his grasp.

The raven then snickered at the word. Ass, what an interesting word to think of this early in the morning, maybe a little too early?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Streets were mainly empty from the bitter wind; such a breeze pinched at any uncovered skin and rattled the buildings. Though, in time it settled down and eventually died out. Only then did Sasuke and Naruto trot through the snowy powder which got to the height to their calves. They had determination to make it through with little trouble, so hoped Sasuke, but with this blond trailing after him. There was a reason to see differently.

"Sasuke, it's so cold!" Naruto whined while huddling into the raven for warmth. Even if dressed in snuggly clothing, from the long cotton white sweater and nicely sewn deer fur trousers; he still quivered in his boots.

"I told you to bring your coat and what did you do?" Sasuke growled with some irritation and pushed the blond to the side. It wasn't his fault that he came prepared for the winter with balmy attire and the other, being the blond fool he was, just grabbed what would catch eyes.

Tell the truth, many of wanderers did get turned around just from witnessing Naruto frolic around in the snow.

They asked him questions on where his clothing was made from or, the favorite that was asked more than just once, if he was wed just yet. Naruto carelessly replied with, "I made it myself," and, "I ain't getting trapped in some marriage just yet! I got my whole awesome life to look forward to! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I got time for vampire hunting only! " Sasuke just stood idly by and waited for the blond to finish the conversation, and then they would continue through the frosted city.

"I thought it would be warmer out, I truly did, okay! I swear, when we get to the Mayor's office I'm going to be a human icicle!"

"Here"

Sasuke whirled off the bear skin coat; he had been previously wearing, and placed it over Naruto's shoulders. The raven wouldn't have thought anything of it, until he saw that Naruto's cheeks shaded miraculously to a rosy red. In an instant, without realizing it completely, Sasuke had trapped the blond in his arms and the brown pelt only drew them closer. Light blue met stunning black orbs and there a long pause had formed, time had really stood still. Do it, a voice whispered in the ravens head. Without meaning to, he leaned in closer to the other. Naruto swayed back in reaction, eyes still wide open in an inquiring approach.

From this odd angle, the light had shone down to reveal something new. Sasuke could have sworn he saw…

"Sasuke…"

That pulled him back to reality. Such a soft voice, he couldn't help but to give a quiet purr to hear his name be called by an angel.

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

What was he really doing?

"Just making sure your bite instant infected, but from the looks of it…" Sasuke said without a hint of anything to it. As if, dare say, it was normal.

Naruto clasped a hand to his neck with shocked eyes

"NO WAY! Can vampire bites really get infected? Sasuke! Get back here! Why are you laughing you bastard, this is a real thing!"

"Keep quiet Naruto, I was only kidding alright? I don't need you yelling at the top of your lungs all day," Sasuke fought back a most deviant thought, but he couldn't hold back a playful smirk. To improvise, before the blond got to curious, he came up with something to annoy him and it had to be something very untruthful, "You'll start an avalanche with your loud obnoxious voice… Or worse, give me a migraine." Well, decently true.

Naruto charged after the raven and gave him a punch in the shoulder. In honesty he couldn't tell if it was meant to hurt or be playful, either way the blond dashed a head.

"Fuck you Sasuke! At least I don't have a ducks ass on my head!"

That made the raven cringe; he never thought to hear that from the other. What a foul mouth Naruto had. Something tingled in Sasuke's body and he wouldn't lie, it was such a naughty feeling.

"Language Naruto," The darker haired man warned.

"Whatever! It's your fault for almost giving me a heart attack!"

As the younger began to run away, again, Sasuke could definitely say it was still lingering there. Teasing him. He held his breath and came to a slow steady stop, as if a realization hit. Not to be at all mistaken, which the raven rarely was ever to misjudge, above Naruto's head, curse the light if it had really been playing tricks on him, there rested a filmy halo. Sasuke was surely in need to get his eyes checked, but in the moment now, he simply resumed his pace and trailed after Naruto. Every now and then he'd keep a distant watch on his discovered angel.

They continued in utter silence.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

A tall building, which came to be over thirty years ago, stood soaring in the middle of town. Its walls would shake and bend at the constant bellows of the wind and not much could be done for the poor wooden planks on the outside, they would just groan until the new season arrived. On the front of the building, besides a few windows broken or not, was one door for the exit and entrance. Above the solo entry was a sign that gladly had bold words of 'Mayor Hyuga,' illustrated in an interesting cursive.

Inside everything seemed cozy with small placements of undersized shagged rugs, paintings of bright flowers hung on the white walls, little lamps rested on tables and desks, and barely a noise was made besides a typewriter busy at work on the first floor. In other parts of the building, where no one really set foot in, the cobwebs ruled like kings and in the basement rats went rapid in their large area as if free.

It was just another quiet work day for the Hyuga office, until the front door slammed open.

"Oh, good morning Sasuke and N-Naruto-kun," A girl with long purple hair, pulled into a bun, flushed at the two hunters that had pushed their way inside and let in the bitter wind. She calmly rolled up her sleeves and moved papers around on her wooden desk to avoid some eye contact, "The mayor is in his office, expecting you two." She spoke quietly.

"Thanks Hinata! By the way you look really pretty today-"

Sasuke shoved Naruto through the short corridor and the blond did give a yelp while tumbling into the main room. It wasn't at all gentle, but got the point across that the raven wanted to leave quickly as possible. Hinata lowered her gaze from the two, trying to stare off elsewhere as they approached closer making a ruckus and causing the floorboards to creak from the extra weight.

"Sasuke watch where you're going next time, stupid!" Naruto growled while trying to avoid the raven and instead went further to the other corner where a dark oak coffee table waited uselessly and a plan couch laid in hopes of someone to rest on it.

"It's not my fault you decided to get cold feet, now come on. The mayor is waiting for us." The

"Why can't we just have a decent chat with someone?"

"Because I'm sure they have something better to be doing."


End file.
